


The Moonlight Diner

by thelowlysatsuma



Series: Prompts from the Tumblr!verse [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (but is this truly news to anyone?), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Blind Date, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, First Dates, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, god i cannot believe that's an established tag, princey is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelowlysatsuma/pseuds/thelowlysatsuma
Summary: Did Virgil have no social life? Correct. But was he seriously so pathetic that he needed his best friend to set him up on a goddamn blind date in order to receive any semblance of human contact?Apparant-freakin-ly.





	The Moonlight Diner

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! just quickly, tw for alcohol mention and swearing! if there's anything else that should be up here, please let me know!!

Virgil is _seriously_ regretting trusting Patton on this one.

Okay, so _sure_ , maybe he hasn’t had a date in three years, and _maybe_ he calls socializing with others “state mandated torture”, and _maybe_ he got a little too drunk with Pat the other night and started crying into his shoulder about how his only friend was his pet spider, but come on. That’s just normal, everyday millenial shit. He didn’t _actually_ expect Patton to try and _set him up with a guy._

But _noooo_ , here he _is_ at a kitschy little flower shop around the corner from where this blind date with Pat’s friend is allegedly supposed to take place. Honestly, Virgil would have already chickened out on the entire plan if Patton hadn’t flashed those damn puppy dog eyes at him.

At least the florist’s isn’t too bad, Virgil reflects, eyes idly drinking the place in as he strolls to the counter, trying desperately not to look as freaked out as he feels and probably failing miserably. L’s recommended it a fair few times before, and while Virgil is generally disinclined to trust anywhere that has staff who either flirt with, ignore, or give suspiciously good advice to their customers (depending on who’s manning the floor), the stories he’s gotten from a tipsy Logan about the time he nearly fist-fought a member of staff over the gay subtext in Romeo and Juliet are just too good to _not_ give this place a shot.

The _Moana_ soundtrack drifting lightly through the speakers isn’t making too shabby an impression on him, either.

“Can I help you?”

Virgil blinks up at the apron-clad staff member looking up at him, and blinks. Damn, seems like the employees here are _hot_ , too. What the hell.

“Yeah,” he manages, running a hand through his rat’s nest of a haircut as he tugs nervously on his hoodie strings. “You got any flowers that say ‘I’m only on this date because my friend made me be here, so it’d be great if you screwed off because I’m bad enough at this shit as is’?”

He’s met with a booming laugh, and hot _damn_ if Virgil isn’t considering coming back and failing at getting this guy’s number after the disaster date’s over and done with. “Yeah, sure,” Employee Guy says, sending him a sly grin as he turns over his shoulder and starts picking out flowers. “But at this point, are you sure you don’t just wanna pull a Calvin and Hobbes and just grab some trashed flowers from the dumpster out back?”

A startled chortle breaks out of Virgil before he can think to stifle it, and he quickly clamps a hand over his mouth, flushing under pale foundation. “I’m good for now,” he replies, still stifling snickers. “Don’t want any _more_ angry mobs out for my blood.”

Employee Guy turns back to him, tying together a bouquet, and raises an elegant eyebrow. Virgil winks.

Slapping the flowers down on the counter, the staff member rings them up. “Twenty bucks, my good sir.” Virgil rolls his eyes at the endearment, but obligingly forks over the cash and snatches the bouquet. As he does so, Employee Guy undoes his apron, obviously punching out for the day. 

“Shift over?” Virgil asks, gathering his stuff.

“Yeah,” comes the reply. Employee Guy grins at him, wide, beaming, and all teeth. “Got myself a first date.”

Virgil raises an eyebrow, waving the flowers at him. “Who’s the lucky girl? Guy? Person of indeterminate gender? Dog?”

“Excuse _you_ ,” Employee Guy scoffs in mock offense, poking a finger in Virgil's general direction. “I am _clearly_ a cat person, thank you very much.” He drops the act, and oh _shit_ , there are dimples there, and if that isn’t the cutest shit Virgil’s ever seen then he’s not sure what is.

“And it’s a guy,” Employee Guy says, grabbing a letterman jacket from a nearby hook and nodding to a fellow staff member as he and Virgil make their way outside. “My friend thought he’d be my type, but I’ve never met the guy, so heck if I know.” He looks Virgil up and down appraisingly. “Though if neither of our dates go well, I’d be more than happy to take down _your_ number.” 

He stiffens, then blushes, tugging nervously on his jacket. “If- uh. If you’d be cool with that, of course. And if not we can always just pretend that this never happened, and just. Pretend you don’t know me.”

Virgil’s eyes widen, and he shoves the hand not holding the bouquet into his pocket. “Yeah!” he manages to croak out, wincing internally as his voice cracks. “Yeah, man, I’d- I’d really like that.”

He sneaks a glance at Employee Guy, who seems just about as anxious as he is, bites his lip, then bites the bullet. “Or,” he drawls, feigning cool as he picks at his nailbeds, “we could both just blow off our dates and uh. Do something now.”

The shorter man lights up, glowing like the sun, and Virgil resists the urge to shield his eyes. “That sounds great!” he exclaims, grabbing his phone (ugh, an _Android_ ) and punching in the code. “Lemme just text Pat to let him know to tell the guy that the date’s off, and-”

“Wait wait wait hold _up_ a sec,” Virgil cuts in, brandishing the bouquet at him like a sabre. “Pat as in _Patton_? Patton _Sanders_ , human ray of sunshine and dad friend extraordinaire?”

Employee Guy blinks. “How do you know Padre?”

Virgil groans. Then he smacks himself on the forehead. Hard. “Your date was at the Moonlight Diner, wasn’t it?”

Employee Guy narrows his eyes, and wow, that should _not_ be as attractive as it is. “And how might you know that, oh Finding Emo?”

Virgil rolls his eyes and sighs at the moron in front of him. “How about we start over,” he proposes. “Hi. I’m Virgil. And if I’m not _incredibly_ mistaken, you’re Roman Prince, the guy who was gonna be my date in the _first_ goddamn place.”

Roman blinks. Furrows his brows. Blinks again. “Oh _shit_ ,” he finally breathes, running absentminded fingers through perfect hair. “He played us like a _fiddle_.” He laughs, then; a high, chiming chuckle that seems to float and linger in the air. “Well,” he says, holding out a hand, “I guess you won’t be needing _quite_ that specific bouquet anymore, will you?”

Virgil chuckles, and chucks the flowers at his face. As Roman splutters, offended, he grins. “Whatever you say, Princey. Now, how about we actually head to that date of ours, huh?”

And with that, he takes Roman’s hand, and they set off.

**Author's Note:**

> oh heck and here we go! aha, hope you guys like it. the prompts for this were "florist au" and "blind date", from an ask by ishoulddye on tumblr!
> 
> oof this has,,, very minimal editing, so i hope it's still decent! 
> 
> anyways, come chat with me anytime! thelowlysatsuma, on tumblr and insta!


End file.
